1. Field
This application generally relates to sample or specimen retrieval, and particularly to apparatus and methods to retrieve a sample or specimen from within a structure, for instance retrieving a sample of a fluid contained within a hull or a tank using remotely operated vehicles (ROVs).
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many situations where it may be useful to ascertain the contents of a structure. For instance, it may be useful to determine whether a structure such as a vessel, hull, tank or reservoir contains a material. For example, it may be useful to determine whether a structure contains a fluid, and if so it may be useful to determine the location of the fluid, the type of fluid and/or some other physical characteristic of the fluid.
There are a variety of environments were samples or specimens (used interchangeably herein) must be retrieved from structures. Some environments provide easy physical access to one attempting to collect the sample or specimen. For instance, physical access to an above ground structure is typically easy to achieve. Other environments make physical access difficult. For example, underwater structures such as sunken ships, drilling platforms, wells heads, containment vessels, and/or pipes may be difficult to access, particularly when in relatively deep waters. Also for example, underground structures such as underground tanks may also be difficult to access. As a further example, even some above ground structures may be difficult to access, for instance structures which contain or which might contain radioactive materials.
In many instances, remotely operated vehicles (ROVs) are used to gain physical access to these structures. Access via ROVs can be difficult, time consuming, and expensive. Such places a premium on efficiency operation. Such also requires dependable operation since the costs in time and money or repeating an operation is so high. Further, there may be serious adverse consequences if an operation is not correctly performed the first time. For instance, a fluid may leak from a structure if not properly sealed or salvaged.
New systems, methods and apparatus that allow retrieval of samples or specimens are desirable.